elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mazoga the Orc (Character)
|Base ID = }} Mazoga the Orc is an Orsimer that the Hero meets in Castle Leyawiin for the quest "Mazoga the Orc." She used to be a bandit and was associated with people such as Black Brugo, who the Hero has to kill as part of the next quest, "Knights of the White Stallion." Background Mazoga the Orc was once a member a gang of bandits. After her friend Ra'vindra was killed by the bandit Mogens Wind-Shifter, she began calling herself a knight and took an oath to kill the person responsible. She made her way to Leyawiin in order to find Weebam-Na so he could take her to Fisherman's Rock, the hiding place of Mogens Wind-Shifter. The Count of Leyawin requests of the Hero to figure out what Mazoga was doing. Interactions Mazoga the Orc This quest starts when the Hero talks to Count Marius Caro in Castle Leyawiin. He wants to know why Mazoga the Orc will not leave his hall. Knights of the White Stallion After the Hero and Mazoga have killed the Black Bow Bandits and Black Brugo, the Count of Leyawiin will grant them the Title of Knight-Errant of the White Stallion and the Leyawiin Shield. They also get the key to the lodge and so does Mazoga. Locations *Before the quest "Mazoga the Orc," she can be found in Castle Leyawiin seeking council with Count Marius Caro. *After the quest "Knights of the White Stallion," most days she spends her time in the White Stallion Lodge. *Three days a week, also post-quest, she hunts for Black Bow Bandits. Every Morndas at 2 p.m., she clears Telepe of Black Bows, every Middas at 2 p.m., she heads to Rockmilk Cave, and every Turdas, she visits Undertow Cavern with the same intent. Dialogue Conversations ;Fisherman's Rock Weebam-Na: "You want to speak to me?" Mazoga: "You are Weebam-Na?" Weebam-Na: "Yes." Mazoga: "I want to go to Fisherman's Rock. Where's that?" Weebam-Na: "Fisherman's Rock is north of Leyawiin, about six hours walk, on a point of land on the eastern shore of the Niben." Mazoga: "Take me there. Now. I'm in a hurry." Weebam-Na: "Why?" Mazoga: "That's my business." Weebam-Na: "Then, if you won't tell me why, I won't take you anywhere." Mazoga: "Then to hell with you!" ;Ra'vindra Mazoga: "Remember me?" Mogens: "No. Who are you?" Mazoga: "I'm Mazoga. You killed my friend, Ra'vindra." Mogens: "I don't know what you're talking about." Mazoga: "You're a lying bastard. You killed Ra'vindra. And now I'm going to kill you." Equipment *Mazoga wears a leveled set of heavy armor except a helmet. *She also carries a leveled longsword. *After the quest "Mazoga the Orc," she will have a Leyawiin Shield and a key to White Stallion Lodge. Quotes *''"I'm gonna go get me some more black bows. Tag along if you like."'' Trivia *After completing both of her quests, she and the Hero become the only known members of the Knights of the White Stallion. *Once she has begun following the Hero for the quest "Knights of the White Stallion," she will continue following the Hero even if they go elsewhere to do other quests. It is therefore possible to use her help to complete other quests. *It is possible for Mazoga to be killed by the Leyawiin guards, and the count will blame the Hero for her death. This can happen any time the guards in the castle attack the Hero, such as during Sanguine's Daedric quest, since she will attack the guards to defend the Hero. Even if they leave Leyawiin for several days, upon returning to the castle, the guards will attack Mazoga and likely kill her, even at high levels. Appearances * de:Mazoga der Ork ru:Мазога Орк (персонаж) es:Mazoga Category:Oblivion: Leyawiin Characters